


Trouble follows us

by Thomasnewtminho29



Series: Zalex Week [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zalex week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: Zalex week day 1: hurt/comfortHe yanked open the front door, his mouth falling open as he took in the sight before him. Zach was standing on the doorstep, blood pouring from his nose, his lip split, eyes swollen and purple, and he was clutching his side.Alex takes care of Zach after his fight with Diego.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Zalex Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Zalex Week 2k20





	Trouble follows us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late but here's my first contribution for Zalex week! I love a bit of hurt/comfort so this was fun to write! Hope you enjoy!

For once, Alex actually had the house to himself.

His parents had gone out on a rare date night, leaving after his Mom had told him about a million times to call if there was _any_ trouble at all, asked him if he was sure he was ok, and made him promise not to order take out.

Now that they were gone, Alex was in his room, a freshly delivered greasy pizza on the bed next to him, Xbox controller in his hand. Finally, a bit of peace and quiet. He could just lose himself in video games and forget about everything that was going on. He pushed Charlie out of his mind too, he could do with a night of not having to think about how Charlie wanted a relationship while Alex was still trying to deal with the fallout from Winston and his continuing feelings for Zach.

So, yeah, video games and junk food it was.

Alex was so focused on his game that it took him a few seconds to realise that someone was knocking at the front door. Great. There went his peaceful night. He swore under his breath as he ran down the stairs from his room.

He yanked open the front door, his mouth falling open as he took in the sight before him. Zach was standing on the doorstep, blood pouring from his nose, his lip split, eyes swollen and purple, and he was clutching his side. “ _Shit_ ” Alex breathed. He grabbed Zach’s wrist and pulled him inside, leading him upstairs to the bathroom. Once they were inside, Alex shut the door and guided Zach over to the toilet, sitting him down on the closed seat.

“What the fuck happened?” he asked as he grabbed a facecloth and soaked it in warm water.

“Ran into Diego” Zach said. He smiled, causing fresh blood to dribble from the cut in his lip.

Alex sighed. He knelt down, placing one hand on Zach’s arm to keep himself steady as he started to wipe the blood from Zach’s nose. Zach flinched, and Alex squeezed his arm. “Stay still” he murmured. He could feel Zach’s eyes on him as he gently cleaned his face, trying to make sure not to cause Zach any more pain. Zach’s nose had stopped bleeding now, it looked bruised and swollen but otherwise ok. Alex sat back on his heels and looked up at Zach. “Well I don’t think your nose is broken, so that’s good.”

Zach laughed bitterly. “Yeah, great.”

“So, why did Diego do this to you?” Alex asked. “I know he didn’t do it just for fun, so you might as well tell me.”

Zach opened his mouth and then hesitated, looking like he was trying to weigh up the pros and cons of telling Alex the truth. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Diego made me meet him and Winston and the rest of the football team at the pier. He, uh, he knew I knew something about Bryce’s death.” Zach looked at Alex and Alex saw the apprehension in his friend’s eyes. “I told him it was me. That I killed Bryce.”

Alex stared at Zach in silence for a few seconds, trying to make sense of what the other boy had just said. How could Zach be so stupid? “Why the fuck did you do that?” Alex asked angrily. “Jesus, Zach. We’re supposed to be keeping our heads down and not drawing attention to ourselves, and you’re going around telling people you killed Bryce!”

“He wouldn’t let me leave until I told him who it was” Zach told him. “I’d rather he thought it was me, and beat the shit out of me, than find out that it was you.”

Alex didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t believe that Zach was willing to get hurt to protect him. Despite his concern for Zach, he felt a rush of love for his friend. Zach was always looking out for him. He covered Zach’s hand with his own. “I don’t want you to get hurt for me” he said softly. “But it means a lot that you’d protect me like that.”

Zach’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears. “You’re the one who was protecting me” he said, his voice thick. “You pushed him because he said he was going to ruin my life. It was all my fault Alex, he wouldn’t have died if I hadn’t beat him up so badly. I’m the one who should take the blame.”

Alex watched as a tear slid down Zach’s face. “Oh Zach” he whispered. He automatically reached out and wiped the tear from Zach’s cheeks and left his hand resting there. Zach leaned into his touch. “It wasn’t your fault, and I’d do it again for you. You know I’d do anything for you, right?” Alex said.

Alex hadn’t even noticed either of them leaning closer to each other but now their foreheads were touching. Alex watched Zach swallow, his eyes flicking down to Alex’s lips. He looked more himself than he had in weeks. “I lied” he said hoarsely. “That night on the rooftop. I think I do like guys, or maybe it’s just you.”

Alex didn’t hesitate to close the gap between them. He kissed Zach as softly as he could. He tasted like blood, and dirt, but it was still the best and sweetest kiss that Alex had ever had. He pulled back slightly, cradling Zach’s face in his hands. “I like you too” Alex smiled. “In case that wasn’t obvious or anything.”

Zach smiled back at him. “What do we do now?” he asked, and Alex knew he was talking about more than them and the kiss.

“Well, right now I think you need to lie down” Alex said lightly. “Let me take care of you, if you’re lucky I might kiss you again.” He brushed a few strands of hair from Zach’s face. “Everything else can be sorted out later, ok?”

“Ok” Zach agreed. He stood up and grunted in pain, swaying slightly as Alex quickly wrapped his arm round his waist to steady him. They walked slowly to Alex’s room where Zach gently lowered himself onto the bed and lay back, closing his eyes. Alex stroked his hair and Zach smiled. “Stay with me?” he murmured.

Alex pulled up a chair and sat by Zach. Zach’s false confession to Diego had put a target on all of their backs but Alex couldn’t bring himself to think about that right now. Zach was right here and Alex would keep him safe. He raised Zach’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
